


3000

by linxun1031



Category: Writer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人渣反派自救系统 - Freeform, 漠尚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxun1031/pseuds/linxun1031





	3000

尚清华跑回北疆的时候心情是崩溃的。

他内心无限循环着“大王呜呜呜呜呜我挨打了呜呜呜有人欺负你爹爹啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”，跌跌撞撞地冲进漠北君常惯待着的，也是只有他被允许进入的大厅，抬头看了看坐着的漠北——自家儿子冷冷瞥了自己一眼。

……尚清华正欲抱大腿的手突然不敢动了。他抹了把脸，一屁股坐在了地上，战战兢兢地看着漠北君，等他开口。

漠北:“先起来，地上又不干净，你不嫌我都嫌。”  
尚清华满脑子问号:你嫌弃啥你嫌弃地板会弄脏我还是我会弄脏地板啊?????儿子你不爱爸爸了吗爸爸好伤心的。

不过还是站了起来，屁颠屁颠地跑到漠北旁边的一张空椅子上坐下了。

漠北盯着他的脸问:“怎么这么晚?叫你去拿点东西都办不好?”  
结果尚清华突然把头一低，双手绞着衣服，不说话了。  
这下轮到漠北大王莫名其妙了，他本来下意识想厉声质问，还未出口的话语在舌尖硬生生刹住了车，也不知道为什么。  
他伸手捏住尚清华的下巴，稍稍用力，迫使尚清华抬起头来。

“说啊，怎么了。”

尚清华嘴巴委委屈屈地动了动，忽然蹲下身一把抱住了漠北君的大腿:“大王啊——你忠心耿耿的奴隶我被欺负了啊——我好惨哇——”  
漠北君眉头皱了皱，强忍住把腿上的挂件一脚踢飞的冲动，想拉他起来，谁知尚清华完全不配合，还拿脸在漠北的衣服上蹭来蹭去。

漠北看尚清华今天就是要闹得自己忍不住让他轻轻挨三顿打，额角的青筋蹦了蹦。可惜尚清华还没注意，就已经被拎了起来。

漠北已经准备出手，却看见那人脸上脏兮兮的，原本还算白净的脸颊上多了几块小小的淤青，发间也有草屑。

他的手突然垂下了，握了握拳头，把捂着脸瑟瑟发抖的尚清华扛到了肩上。

“谁打的你，我……我们明天就去找他算账。”漠北“我”字说到一半，鬼使神差地改了口，“你，赶紧给我去洗澡。”

尚清华逃过大劫，还获得了和大王一起出行打怪出气的机会，感恩戴德的都快要以身相许，赶紧跑去洗澡去了。  
……虽然他早就相许了。

漠北君放下尚清华，旋身回到了卧室。  
他在桌边坐下，不知味地喝了口部下沏好的冰茶，攥紧的拳头青筋暴起，又慢慢地松开。  
他非常愤怒。  
虽然伤不是什么大伤，但他就是生气。  
气于他不晓得自卫，气于他遇到麻烦不懂得喊自己去救他——明明自己会听见，会赶来。  
还气于……有其他的人在他身上留下了痕迹。这一点漠北怕是一辈子都不会承认了，可他心知肚明。

而尚清华其实有自己的考量:大王看上去每天悠悠哉哉，但他也是很忙的。有时候处理北疆的事务本身就令人烦躁，还要帮自己应对各种乱七八糟的小麻烦，还是不要天天叫他了，反正自己挨打也不少，早就习惯了。  
唉，尚清华拍了拍水池里的水，叹了口气，自己果然很没用。目前只要做到不乱添麻烦就已经很好了。

虚掩着的门被沐浴完的尚清华轻轻推开。  
“大、大王……我洗完了……你要不要也去——”  
“过来。”漠北直接打断了他。当尚清华走近时，一把拉住他的手臂，将他扯向自己这边。  
手臂那么细，怪不得只有被欺负的份。

尚清华跌跌撞撞地一头栽进自家大王的怀里，还没反应过来，漠北君就低头张口咬在他侧颈。他毫不犹豫地叫出了声:  
“嗷——!”儿子变了!敢咬爸爸了!  
想是这么想，但事实上却是泪汪汪地抬头看了一眼目光冷冷的漠北，弱弱道:“大、大王，有事好说啊，怎么咬人呐……”

漠北伸出一根食指，摁了一下他脸上的其中一块淤青。  
“哎疼!!!!”尚清华痛得眯了眯眼，又小心翼翼地看了看漠北君。  
却瞧见了他很有些内容的眼神。  
好像是一如既往的冻死个人……又有点愤怒……等等，好像还有一丢丢的……心疼?!!!!!  
见鬼了。  
尚清华揉了揉眼睛，怀疑自己被那个怪打傻了。都出现幻觉了。

漠北盯着尚清华的脸看了一下，视线又往下边转移，他仅穿了件雪白的中衣，还穿得有些宽松。由于他向前倾的动作，前襟大大咧咧地露出平直漂亮的锁骨，还有若隐若现的胸膛。  
能像他这样坦荡的，估计就是对自己的身体没有半点信心，觉得对他人完全够不成勾引和诱惑，也不在乎被不被看见，还有……或许还有对漠北的信任。  
——可万一，万一就有人专吃这套，而那个人还恰好是他面前的那位呢。

尚清华是真是戒备心太弱了。

待他反应过来，自己已经被丢到了床上，一幅衣衫半解任人宰割的模样了。

漠北颇有威慑力地压低身子，不自觉地用拇指摩挲方才自己在尚清华脖子上咬出来的红痕，他本就体寒，指尖微微发凉，触上尚清华温度偏高的脖颈，激得那人轻轻地抖了抖。  
漠北自己却还没明白过来他发抖的原因，以为是他害怕了——虽然两人已经做过不少次，相对于第一次的车祸现场已经好了许多，但由于漠北个人天赋异禀，尚清华又在这方面不太能忍疼，两人还在努力提高默契度。  
于是漠北君难得善解人意地伸手，摸了摸尚清华的发顶，作为安抚。另一只手不知从哪掏出来一盒脂膏，挖了一块，在尚清华后穴四周胡乱抹了抹，直直将一根指头捅了进去。  
尚清华懵懂地得了颗糖，还没来得及高兴，便被突然入侵的手指吓了一跳，软肉抗拒地绞紧，想要把漠北推出去。

“……放松。”漠北拍了拍尚清华的侧臀，示意他把腿张得更开。  
“哦……”尚清华低低地应了一声，屈于大王淫威，低眉顺眼地乖乖把腿打开了。  
漠北君一手在他内里开拓，一手捏住了他下巴，让他和自己对视。

尚清华被漠北の凝视盯得有些怂，嘴巴瘪了瘪，却突然被他低头吻住了。  
漠北的吻技当然很好，因为这是尚清华自己给设定的，不过要是他知道自己和漠北居然会发展到这种关系，他肯定会毫不犹豫的改掉。  
——因为被吻得太过动情导致直接射了这种黑历史，他实在是……不堪回首。

思绪被漠北顶入牙关的舌头牵扯回来，口腔被舔得又酥又麻，尚清华也不得不承认确实很舒服。他不知不觉间伸出双臂勾上了漠北的脖子，胆大包天地把他拉得离自己更近，两人急促的呼吸交缠在一起，也来不及去管滑落的唾液了。

扩张加到了二指，漠北摸索着，完全凭借着自己模糊的记忆找到了那点，用力一按。  
尚清华瞬间叫出了声，双腿不自觉的痉挛了一下，搭在漠北君后颈上的手指摁紧了，性器愈翘愈高，还冒出透明的液滴。

漠北自己忍得辛苦，变本加厉地尽数发泄在尚清华身上——他一下一下地吮吻尚清华的脖颈、微微颤抖的双肩，还有被扯开的衣襟下，逐渐挺立起来的乳尖，将吻痕印满他全身，连腿根处都没有放过。当尚清华的大腿内侧被漠北以同样方式啃咬的时候，他彻底软了腰，敏感点一直被照顾的小穴再也不抗拒漠北的侵入，反倒越来越热情了。

待到四指也能够顺利进出，漠北便将性器顶在尚清华的穴口蹭了蹭，挺腰缓缓深入。尚清华抬眸去看他。  
——依旧是那副高冷的面瘫脸，不过从两颊滑下来的汗水、打湿的额发让他显得更加禁欲。  
靠，尚清华想，要把持不住了。老子辛辛苦苦装出来的不食人间烟火就要败在大王的盛世美颜下了。

恰好漠北的顶端直直戳中了销魂之处，尚清华差点弹了起来，呜呜咽咽地绞紧，不敢再胡思乱想走神了，高翘的欲望小幅度的跳动了几下，眼看就要逼近高潮，却在准备释放的一刻被人握紧了。  
尚清华不可置信地看着漠北，身子被撞击弄得一耸一耸，发狠的抽插和无法高潮的双重攻击让他缴械。“你、你这都……唔!哪学来的……”他小小声地质问，又被漠北的动作逼得受不住，生理性泪水终于涌了出来，连呻吟都变得断断续续，染上哭腔。

漠北君不发一言，目光却是愈加深邃，盯着尚清华的双眼里像是有黑暗而无边的寒冷北疆。  
却因为那人，变得越来越温暖明亮了。

此刻两人也是温暖过头——尚清华身上半挂不落的中衣已经被汗浸成了半透明，漠北更是不用说——他本就不喜热，温暖的春天也要把家里搞得像个冰库，当下屋里不论是气氛还是室温都燥热得很，他皱着眉，动用了几分功力，自己把室内的温度降了下来。

这对尚清华来说可真真是无比煎熬了。  
他体内还有一根滚烫的物什进进出出，直白的进攻戳得他的尾椎骨阵阵发麻，浑身上下都被欲火灼烧着，不论漠北碰他哪里，他都是一声软软的呻吟。  
“不——不要了——大王……好、烫!”

紧接着室温就飞快地降了下来，冻得尚清华哆嗦了一下，连带着后穴狠狠吸了一口漠北的性器。  
……这，怎么还能变大呢。  
尚清华实在是冷得无法忍受了，伸手去拉漠北君撑在他身体两侧的手臂:“唔啊——大王……漠北……好冷……”  
漠北哑声道:“又说烫又说冷，你到底要怎么样。”

尚清华眼神都快要失焦，双唇微张着，也没回话。过了半晌，他突然，低喃了一句:“要……要你抱……”

漠北霎时顿住了，他低头去细看尚清华。那人眼角鼻尖都通红，睫毛上还可怜兮兮地挂了几滴晶莹剔透的泪珠，唇瓣被吮的红肿，碎发全被打湿了粘在两颊边。他不知是舒服的还是冷的，遍布红痕的身子一直在抖，被自己握着的性器不断往外渗着清液。雾蒙蒙的双眼只睁开了一半，正望着自己。

他突然俯身把他搂进了怀里。

尚清华混沌间感受到了大王突如其来的温存，双腿顺从地挂上他的腰，无意识地将脸埋进他的肩窝，灼热的呼吸一下一下打在漠北的颈侧，细小又沙哑的呻吟直往漠北耳朵里钻。  
漠北终于放过了他那可怜的性器，动作也更加凶猛起来，很明显是要为最后做准备了，空余的手顺着尚清华不由自主挺起的腰摩挲，咬吻他的耳垂与后颈。

尚清华舒服得直打颤，很快就射了，小穴里的软肉不停收缩，硬生生把漠北也吸到缴械。  
微凉的液体射进体内的那一刻，尚清华感觉到漠北偏凉的额头与自己相抵，便尤其主动地仰起头，乖乖地亲了一下那人，却因为迷糊没找准位置，亲到了嘴角，被他反客为主地追加回来。

后续

尚清华浑身上下湿漉漉黏糊糊的，还偏要像小狗一样在衣着整齐的漠北身上蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在漠北颈窝里，就是不愿意抬起头来。漠北忍无可忍地捏住他后颈把他从身上扒下来，目光牢牢锁在他脸上。

“大王，你做爱的时候真的好凶啊……”自己在做人设的时候好像并没有安排这一项???

大王释放寒气的目光突然卡了一下，继而不知原因地悠远起来，他仍放在尚清华后腰上的手开始无意识地摩挲。

然后尚清华注意到，漠北君的耳廓，变得有些红了。

尚清华:???hello兄弟????啊哈哈哈哈哈哈你是想到什么了才会害羞成这样啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!!!!!以前都是我留黑历史这回风水轮流转了!开心!  
尚清华一不小心就笑出了声。

漠北悠远的目光顿时一点都不远了，盯着尚清华非常霸道地说:“……不许笑。”  
尚清华:“啊哈哈哈哈哈不是，你弄得我好痒!”

半晌之后，漠北君问了一句:“很凶吗。”而且还顺带掐了一下尚清华的腰，意思是你敢说是的我就饶不了你!  
非常不讲道理了。  
尚清华:……行吧。  
——“也没有很凶。”


End file.
